MAXIMUM RIDE BOOK 6
by NeverTooLate03
Summary: Discontinued Starts off where Maximum Ride book five left off. I hope you enjoy! it's my first ...some FAX PM me if you have questions.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

**Chapter One**

It has been days since Fang and I finally got together. I am still on a high. These last few days have felt like I have been living someone else's life. Eating dinner every night at my mom's house with Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, Ella, and my mom is surreal enough but spending those private moments with Fang…ahhh…unbelievable.

"I really don't understand what is so important that we have to go to Africa?!" I exclaim looking at Jeb. Of course, he has to ruin my fun.

"Well Max, if you wouldn't have interrupted me I would have explained why." We are all sitting in my mom's living room staring at Jeb. He just walked in here, without a warning, and stated that we all have to pack up and leave. And I still didn't completely trust the guy. Yeah, I'll listen to him because my mom trusts him and, yeah, he has helped us out a bit in the past. But he is still a traitor in my book and the fact Angel can't read his mind is scary too.

'I wish I could Max. I'm sorry.' Angel gives me a sympathetic look.

'Don't worry sweetie, Jeb being Jeb is something we just can't control.' Angel…my mind reading baby.

"As I hope you guys all know there have been fighting, starvation, disease, and depression in Africa for decades. A billionaire recently decided to start a huge research clinic in Liberia to help this ongoing crisis." Jeb finishes his statement.

"So why are we needed? That's not exactly saving the world." I'm so confused. I sit down next to Fang and he grasps my hand reassuring me.

"No, but it is saving part of the world," Jeb looks around the room, "listen with you guys there you can help fight the terrorists, research, and give hope to children already miserable by this mess."

"He's right." We all stare at my mom in horror. "Africa is in need of help and hope. The kind of hope that you will provide."

"I am pretty handle with a computer." Nudge smirks.

"Fighting is what we do." Iggy states 'looking' at Gazzy who starts grinning.

"Yeah!" Gazzy exclaims. "I really want to test," I interrupt him.

"There will be no bombs going off!" I command. Iggy and Gazzy are still grinning.

"I really don't expect to be much fighting," Jeb says, "I actually would like you all to meet the children there, you could give them hope and their dreams back."

"Wow so sentimental. So in dog crates they go, huh?" I glare at Jeb who looks shocked. Nudge actually gasps.

"Max! Why would we do that!?" Nudge looks horrified.

"She was just bringing up the irony of the School and me." Jeb looks down clearly ashamed.

My mom gives me a look. "Jeb, why don't you leave and I will talk to them and call you later with their decision." My mom pushes Jeb out the door and turns around. "Ella go to your room."

"But….but this involves me too." Ella pouts.

"No it doesn't. You and I aren't going anywhere. It's the packs decision and I don't want you or myself getting in the way of that." My mom kisses her on the forehead and sends her to bed.

"Max, it is the right thing to do." And with that comment my mother goes to her room.

I sigh and put my head in my hands. "Well, what do you guys think?"

"I've always wanted to go to Africa." Angel looks thoughtful.

"We have never been there. It could be fun and we can help kids!" Nudge looks at Angel and smiles.

"You are kids." Total jumps onto Angel's lap and looks at me. "But your mother is right."

"I know." I sigh and look at Fang. He shrugs as in saying 'I'm in if you're in'. "Iggy? Gazzy?"

They both look shocked. "Of course, we are in. Africa sounds interesting." Gazzy says looking at Iggy who nods. They are probably both thinking of the stunts they could pull off in another country.

'They are.' Angel looks at me and smiles.

'Great.' I think back at her sarcastly.

"Okay, Africa it is then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

**Chapter Two**

Before I could blink myself and the flock was quickly shoved onto a sleek jet. Saying goodbye to Ella and my mom was hard. I'm getting so used to seeing them every day that they are almost becoming members of the flock.

"Just promise me you will call and let me know what is going on," my mom quickly says to me as we hug and say goodbye. "And listen to Jeb." I suddenly break off from the hug and look at her with 'You gotta be kidding me' written on my face. She sighs, "I know you don't completely trust him, but he really wants to look after you and the flock."

I shrug and promise to call her. 'You should listen to her. Jeb makes stupid mistakes but he really wants the best for you.' My Voice in my head finally makes an appearance.

I look at Jeb who is sitting comfortably a couple seats away from me. 'Yeah…okay Jeb whatever you say.' I say with sarcasm.

'This isn't Jeb.'

I grunt and then shout, "Jeb I know that it's you so cut it out!"

He jumps and looks at me, "What are you talking about Max?" He seems shocked.

'I told you.' The Voice mocks me.

'Okay then who are you?!' I ask in my head.

'That is not important. What is important is this mission. Stay focus and beware of strangers.'

'Of course it's important!!' I nearly shout this. Of course I get no response. I finally get a chance to really look around the jet. Everybody is staring at me. Jeb regains his composure and says, "Max, clam down and just listen to what your Voice has to say."

"Of course, you would say that because it's you after all," I retort.

"Not that time," he says and then shakes his head leans back in the seat and closes his eyes. I never noticed this before but Jeb's hair was going greyer and he was starting to show some age. Everybody stopped looking at me once they had realized that my outburst was due to my unknown Voice. Angel and Nudge sit next each other and start to chat about the animals they would like to see once in Africa. Iggy and the Gasman start whispering and Total snuggles up next Angel getting ready to sleep, no doubt. I look to Fang who is looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"What?" I ask him. He slowly starts to smile.

"Don't worry so much," he says, "you'll get wrinkles." I sit down next to him and was about to joke along with him when his eyes stopped me. They look serious and intense. "Relax, please."

I open my mouth to say something but his hand covers it. "No. Relax." He leans back in his chair to demonstrate. I pout and then decide to make the best of this jet ride. I curl up next to him and put my head on his shoulder. I feel his smile on the top my head and my body loosens up. Ah, yeah, this is perfect. I really do love him for making me focus on what I need but at the same time giving me my independence.

'Treasure this Max you never know what may come your way.'

I sigh in response and soon fall in a peaceful sleep.

'Max wake up!' I snap awake and turn around and look at Angel.

"What's wrong!?" Angel smiles at me.

"Nothing," she says sweetly, "I just wanted to try waking you up that way." She gives me an innocent look and then says, "Besides, we are almost there."

I turn around. 'Next time only do that if there is an emergency, please.'

'Okay.' I hear Angel start to try to wake up Nudge and Total.

"Wha' time iss't?" I look at Fang and smile. I must have woken him up when I snapped awake.

"Sorry," I whisper, "I don't what time it is. But we are almost there." Fang nods and starts to drift off. I elbow him, "Hey! I'm up so you're up!" He then pretends to not have heard me and falls on top of me like I was a cushion. I laugh, "Fang…come on now." He smiles but his eyes are still closed. "Okay fine." I then proceed to push off me but instead he rolls off the adjoined seats and takes me with him. I land right on top of him.

"Ouch," he says, while rubbing the back of his head. "Nothing like a good knock on the head to wake up a guy."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say sarcastically, "want me to kiss it and make it better?" I smirk at him.

"Hey would you two cut it out!! I don't like seeing that when I first wake up," Iggy, the blind jokester.

Fang and I laugh and go back to our seats. We both look out the window and gasp. It was absolutely beautiful. Words cannot describe the scenery. We could see the terrain of Africa, mixtures of brown, green, and blue. Using our advanced raptor vision we saw lions chasing after a herd of antelope. "Wow, so beautiful," I say looking downward.

"Yes," I look in the reflection of the window and see Fang looking at me instead of outside. I blush and turn around.

"Stop that," I say my blush reddening. Fang gives me one of his rare smiles and leans down and kisses me lightly on the lips. I snuggle against his chest and listen to his heart beat. Freeze time now, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

**Chapter 3**

"Anybody else feel like spreading their wings?" I asked the flock after I slowly tore myself away from Fang. It was getting to feel so natural.

"Wait. Before you run, uhhh fly off, I suppose, do you all mind meeting the man who created the clinic?" Jeb asked us. He _asked _us, not demand. I looked at him, I guess my look required him to say, "I know that you guys get a bit restless on small enclosed spaces like this and I'm sorry I just think it would be a polite thing to do. He is waiting to greet you."

I looked at my flock's faces and they shrugged. "As long it doesn't take too long, I suppose," I stated looking at Fang. His hair a little disheveled, some of it hanging over his dark eyes. He stood up, stretched and came to stand by me as the plane started to land. As we stepped off the plane I put my hand up to cover the brightness of the sun. Even though it was dusk, it felt like high noon to me. Focusing my attention on what is front of me I saw a pale man with dark hair in an overly dressed suit looking at me with great interest. Wow, self conscious much, Max? His intent stare toward me, made me feel awkward.

'Max, this man scares me...' Angel's voice sounded as though it actually shivered.

'Can you hear his thoughts? What is he thinking?' Talking to Angel gives me a chance to make a distraction for myself besides the pale, dark man with his intense glare.

'Yeah I can hear him. There is nothing bad or threatening in his thoughts, but he's just intimidating. '

'Yeah I know what you mean,' I replied back. Well that's one good thing. _Check. _I mentally checked off my checklist that this man seemed to have nothing evil going through his head. So far nothing bad, even his employees' (I think) smiles seemed sincere.

"Miss Ride, I have to say it is a great pleasure to meet yourself and the members of your flock," says 'the almighty pale one' "my name is Mr. Lee Vonderhaar and I humbly welcome you to the New Liberia Clinic. Your rooms have been set up and I hope you will find them to your liking." He shows me his hand expecting I would shake it...uh that's unlikely.

Giving a little wave I say, "Sorry I don't shake, it's…um nice to meet you too." I bring my hand down and grab Fang's rough one.

Mr. Voldemort…ha laughs and says, "It is quite alright and I really hope we get to know each other during your time here." I smile in response and look around at the people behind him and gasp.

"Hello Fang, Max," said a redhead. I think my jaw literally hit the ground and Fang gave a little jump that only I could tell just because I was holding his hand. Dr. Brigid Dwyer was _here_ in Africa!! Damn it. I can never get a break.

'Max, breathe and stay calm.' My Voice consults me.

I concentrate on my breathing, Fang comes behind me and grabs my hips and secures me against him, helping me regain my composure. "Dr. Dwyer," I say calmly, "what are you doing here?"

She gives a little girly giggle, "Oh yes! I came here immediately when I heard of researching positions needed here."

"You have met each other before?" Mr. Voldemort looks between me and Dr. Amazing.

'Mr. Von-der-haar,' Angel informs me.

'Thanks.'

"We worked together in Antarctica for a while," Dr. Dwyer informs Mr. Vonderhaar, "Max and her flock helped more than words to describe," she exposes a smile and continues, "I believe they will be a great help toward your cause Lee." With that comment Dr. Amazing smiles and walks towards the clinic. Ugh.

"That's wonderful!" Mr. Vonderhaar exclaims. "Well, I hope you excuse me but it is has been a very long day and I would like to retire. Till' tomorrow my young heroes." He waves us goodbye and also retreats into the clinic. I quickly twirl around to face Jeb.

"Did you know?!" I exclaim.

Jeb looks at me, "Listen Max, I am just as shocked as you are; I am beginning to think Dr. Brigid Dwyer isn't everything she says she is." Jeb shakes his head and walks toward the clinic. "Come on let's get you guys settled into your rooms."

"This does not look good," Iggy says.

We all stare at him and then Nudge says, "Ig we are all staring at you."

"Haha the blind kid says 'look' and everybody stares," I smirked at him, "you all know what I mean."

"I completely agree with you Iggy and I think we should all keep an eye out for her," I say and then wince releasing what I said, "Ig," he cuts me off.

"I know what you meant Max, geesh." We all laugh and start to take a running start to take off.

I don't think you will ever know how good of a feeling it is to be in the air. Well, unless you are part avian and have wings. Good chance you don't and I am really sorry about that because everybody should be able to experience this feeling. Better than chocolate. Yeah, I said it. I close my eyes and feel Fang come from above me. He runs his hands from the top of my shoulders down to my hands, I shiver.

He brings his mouth close to my ear and whispers, "I know you're stressed. Have any ideas on how to change that?" He says this as though he already has some ideas. I blush and smile.

"Oh, I can think of a few." I flirt back.

"Ohmegod!!" Nudge squeals, pointing at a giant water hole below us.

Surrounding the water hole were a group of elephants spraying water with their trunks. A few antelope wandering around the edge of the water hole scared for the lions, no doubt. With my raptor vision I was able to spy a few lionesses hiding in the bushes.

"Nobody is allowed to land!" I shout to the flock.

"I completely agree with you," Total says from Angel's arms. Angel looks at him and sees the scared look on his furry face and defensibly wraps her arms around him.

"Okay, fine," Nudge huffs at me.

"Look, if you want to get hurt by all means," I say to her pointing toward the wild animals.

"But, Angel can tell them not to hurt us," Nudge whines.

"I really do not want to take that risk, right at this moment," I tell her giving her a cautious glance, "but I promise you we will try it sometime."

Nudge gives me a smile saying that she agrees to this compromise. We fly back to the clinic and land to see Jeb waiting for us.

"Great! You made it back. Everybody's luggage is already in your rooms and," I cut off Jeb.

"Great," I say darkly, "but we can take care of ourselves."

'Wow, Max a little harsh don't you think?" My Voice decides to chirp in.

I look at Jeb. He obviously looks crestfallen and is now staring in space.

"Sorry. I was just going to say dinner will be provided in your rooms for tonight, but after tonight you guys will have to the buffet line in order to get food. It's all free by the way." Jeb says this quickly making sure I have no time to say anything else to him. "Also, the rooms everybody stays in is below the clinic."

Whoa, what?! "Wait a second, buster," Gazzy says, "You mean an underground hotel, basically?"

"Uh, yeah," Jeb says pointing toward the elevators, "We are on level ten, which is the highest level, closest to the ground floor. Is this going to be an issue?" Jeb asks us referring to our claustrophobia.

Fang and I give each other worried looks. If something happens there will be no quick escape like flying through a window and no easy way to get away and fly, when necessary.

Jeb gives me six hotel-looking cards. "These cards well get you mostly anywhere you will want to go. It will get you into certain research areas, the post office room, your room, your own separate room, and the dining hall. Oh, it also has access to the elevators at all times and because you all are part avian I was able to convince security to give you access in and out of the building. So no busting windows or breaking down doors, okay?" Jeb studies each one of our faces closely waiting for a response.

'Max this is so cool!' Angel tells me excitedly, 'Say its cool, pleasssse.'

I smile. This relaxes Jeb a bit. "Okay sounds good but what do you mean by 'your room and your own separate room'?" I ask him.

He returns the smile, "Follow me," he responds.

**I just would like to say thanks for the following people who has reviewed my story so far:**

**Conman2- Thanks so much for encouraging me!**

**StarofCalamity- Also thanks for your comment and I cannot wait for the book to come out!! I looked over your stories, I will probaly read a couple you wrote about Max. :)**

**Emmafer- Yeah, I know it isn't very original at this point but I have some plot twists coming up but it may take awhile for me to put pen to paper if you know what I mean. And I am working on adding more description to my stories, it's my least favorite part. Thank you for your input. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. Lucky guy.**

**Sorry this took longer than normal to get published, I am currently working on another project.**

**Chapter Four**

We follow Jeb into the clinic and everybody including Total gasps. There is no way this is a clinic. Everything looked exquisite and orderly. Where was the chaos? In the center of the lobby area there was a circular reception area with employees bustling in and out. To the right of that was a sitting area accompanied by a fountain. Yes, I said it. A freaking fountain in the middle of a clinic!! Mr. Vonderhaar was already gaining some points in my book. Straight ahead of us was obviously a gym which was attached to a pool.

'Swimming,' Angel said to me with delight.

I chuckled and told her, 'A must do.'

Angel smiled and her eyes brighten. To the left of the gym, across from the reception area was a sign that read 'Children's Hall and Hospital'. Wow a whole 'hall' dedicated to children. I cannot wait to see that. The hospital part I was just going to shun until it was absolutely necessary to go. And then to the right of us past the fountain was five huge elevators and over the elevators was a sign that read 'Underground Rooms and Research'. Apparently there was a whole floor above us dedicated to research to help Africa. We came to the elevators waiting patiently for one to come to us.

"Oh, man," Gazzy said, "the dining room is huge and it's all you can eat!"

We all looked to our right and saw the dining room decorated in red and gold. We all looked at Jeb, even though we didn't really need his permission to go.

He actually chuckled a little before saying, "I don't care where you all eat, but tonight in your residence hall is a tradition of mega amounts of pizza in the common room. But if you want to eat in a dignified manner with old people than go ahead."

Wow, did Jeb really just say that? We all stared at him jaw-dropped. "What makes you think that there won't be old people at the common room?" I asked him, half joking.

"Well, I will be there," he said shrugging, "but what I meant was that most of the people living with you guys on your floor are college interns, teachers, and hunters. Most of them are very young adults, who I think you will get along better with than old educated people." He smiled looking at the line at the buffet.

I looked over and saw Dr. Brigid Dwyer waiting in line for her food and grinned back at Jeb. Huh, maybe that guy's not too bad.

"Hunters?" Asked Nudge, innocently.

"It's not what you think," Jeb replied, "that is just a title for the young men who volunteered themselves to be the protectors of the clinic and their patients."

"Doesn't sound like a bad job," Fang said looking thoughtful.

I elbowed him to let him know to not get any smart ideas about trying to join. He gave me an innocent but I knew better than that and I replied back with my stubborn face.

"Actually it is a very dangerous job," Jeb told him, "those men risk their lives almost every day."

I grabbed Fang's hand squeezing it tightly to let him know he is _not _going anywhere. We entered the elevator and Jeb pushed the button labeled 10 and my eyes got caught on his face. He looked remorseful and his eyes were staring ahead of him as if lost.

_Ding! _The sound of the elevator coming to our stop made me jump.

"Geez, Max jumpy much?" Iggy asked me smiling.

I shook my head and answered, "Only when I feel like it."

The elevator doors opened to reveal a wide set hallway with huge, glorious lights spotted up and down the hallway. The carpet was a beautiful blue color that led down the floor toward double doors with golden handles. Again, everybody was speechless. I didn't even feel claustrophobic or closed in at all.

I visibly relaxed and I felt Fang do the same next to me. What a good surprise. "Okay," Jeb said. "Your room number is 10F."

I know people reading this are picturing a dorm-like quality to our hall of residence. Let me assure you it is far more elegant than that. Not to sound snobbish but it's true. For example, our room, let me tell you is HUGE. Entering said room there are couches and chairs spread throughout our _main _room that encircled a giant television. To the right was a dining table accompanied by a bookshelf, microwave, and a mini fridge. Okay so this is just the main room.

Along the back wall were six doors equally spread out; Nudge and Angel each gave a squeal of delight and ran to pick out which room was going to be there's.

"They are probably all the same," I call out to them and then shake my head knowing that they didn't care.

I walked into the room that was left-center and Fang went into the one that was right-center.

The rooms were really simple: a big bed, dressers, a small television, a desk, and a bathroom around the corner. I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes. Jeb's face on the elevator was haunting me. After he mentioned the type of people who are staying with on the same floor his face changed to a face I only witnessed after Ari died.

I heard my door open and looked to see the entire flock walk in and shut the door. I would usually take this as something bad happened but the looks from the flock only showed excitement.

"This is not as bad as I thought it would be," Iggy said with a smile and leaned against a wall in my room.

Fang sat beside me as Angel pulled herself into my lap. I smiled at her.

"Max," Fang said gently but determined, "What was your Voice telling you?"

I sighed. Of course Fang was overly concerned for me.

"That's why I'm not really looking forward to meeting these people Jeb was talking about," I confessed to my flock.

"Why?" Total asked. He was snuggling himself on my pillow and I was immediately disgusted. I going to have lay my head on that! Fang read my face at my reaction about Total and chuckled. I glared at him.

"The Voice told me to beware of strangers." I said still looking at Fang.

Total huffed and we all stared at him.

"What was that for Total?" I asked him. I'm beginning to lose my patience with that dog.

'Listen to him. He has a good point.' Angel told me.

"Jeb told us that there are ten levels to this underground hotel, right?" We all nodded.

Total continued, "Well, I'm figuring that people who want to hurt you would have figured out that you all will be at the top level, with your wings and all. And we all know that if you want to hurt someone you also fear them too. And they should be scared of us. We can be scary."

Whoa, since when did Total become so smart? I looked around at the faces' of my flock to see if they were as shocked as I was about Total's epiphany. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge all had their jaws dropped.

Good. I'm glad I'm not alone.

"In conclusion, nobody on our residence hall will try to hurt us. If they wanted to then they would be on a different floor." Total concluded and I swooped the black dog into my arms and started rubbing his head.

"Total you are such a smart, good doggy," I told him while everybody laughed at Total's shocked expression.

I let Total go and he shook himself, circled laid down in the center of my bed. He had made a good point but I was still worried.

"You're right Total," never thought I would say that, "but I still want to be careful around these people." I said to Total and the rest of the flock.

My flock nodded seriously and went into their rooms to get ready for the pizza tradition. Yum!

**A/N: Again, thanks to those of you who put my story on alert. I hope you enjoyed it! :) **** Also, a thanks and a shout out to Genesis Kate Whitlock for reviewing my last chapter. **

**The next chapter may take awhile to get out and I apologize but I am working on another story that I can't seem to tear myself away from but I promise the next chapter will be in the next week. You will meet new characters that I have created and I hope you will enjoy them.**

**If any of you have seen the movie "Treasure Planet" check out my other story. I am a huge fan of that movie. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does but I do own Hallie, Tristan, Alyson, and Alec.**

**Chapter Five**

Thinking about the pizza made my stomach growl in frustration. Damn, I was hungry.

'Total was right. "In time we hate that which we also fear."' My Voice adds in a quote. Very cute.

'I agree with you, surprisingly. Where is that quote from?' I'm very curious about where my Voice gets his stuff.

'William Shakespeare.' My Voice answers my question and is silent.

Okay, enough of that, time to eat. I grab the key card Jeb gave me and head out my bedroom and ran straight into Fang. He grabs my wrists before I fall from the impact of our collision.

"Hey," he said a little startled, "you okay?" He asks while searching my eyes. I look at his dark ones and almost forgot to breathe. Shit, inhale and exhale, I repeat to myself while Fang gets even more anxious. He starts to gently shake my shoulders and I, then, start to snap out of whatever trance I was in.

"Oh, sorry about that," I apologized while Fang relaxed, "the Voice came back for a bit."

"Anything wrong?" He asked searching my face and I shook my head. "Good," he replied and then something in his expression changed. I was about to ask what was wrong until I recognized his expression. It was passion.

"I..," I was cut off when Fang's lips met mine. Again my mind went blank. I completely forgot what I was about to say. Fang's hands move toward my hair from my wrists he grabbed when I was about to fall. Screw it.

I wrap my arms around his neck and to deepen the kiss. The fire started to spread throughout my body and all I could feel was just this insane passion I had for Fang. I pressed myself against his body and the fire spread faster. I swear my heart was beating so fast Fang probably could hear it. And then I was dizzy. Air…

Fang probably had felt the same too because we both stopped and looked at each other, panting hard.

Fang's stomach growled, loudly and I smirked at him because I can still see in his eyes what he would rather be doing.

"Damn it," he growls. I laugh.

"Come on, let's go eat." I grab his hand and led him out the door into the hallway.

"Wait, where are the others?" I ask Fang panic rising in my voice.

"They are already there," he says giving me a smile. "Their stomachs couldn't hold out any longer."

"Okay," I respond. We continued walking toward the double doors and I noticed Jeb coming out of his own room with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey Jeb!" I yell for him. He spins around and notices Fang and me. Fang looks at me with a 'What the fuck?' look on his face and I shrug my shoulders.

"Is there a problem?" Jeb asks us looking concerned. I shake my head and he relaxes. Wow, Jeb caring? This is too much.

"Nice quote," I commented to him, "very fitting." Jeb's face went to confusion, his eyes widening and his eyebrows lifted, but then he relaxed his face and shook his head.

"Max, seriously, that was not me." He told me for the third time since we've arrived.

"You can probably understand why I am having a hard time believing that," I told him.

"Yeah, I do and soon you will understand what is really going on." He replied but then his face returned to shock as though he was not supposed to say that.

A raise an eyebrow, "Then fill me in, Master All-Knowing." I told him in my stern voice.

"Sorry, Max I should not have said that," he said looking sad and then he started walking toward the double doors of the common room and we followed.

Fang and I looked at each other both reeling about what Jeb had just said. What the hell was he talking about? Why can't he just be straight-forward instead of these ridiculous games? And I was just starting to trust him again. AGH!

Fang notices my tension and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Max," he whispers in my ear.

"I hope you are right," I tell him as we enter the double doors and almost run right into Jeb's back. Damn it. I have to start looking out for where I was going.

The common room was pretty big and well decorated. There was a bar at the far end and to the right a dance floor with a pretty sleek stereo surround sound system. Damn. Mr. Vonderhaar really wanted to make sure his employees were taken care of. I looked to my left and saw the rest of the flock playing video games that were set up across the left wall. Angel saw me looking and gave me a huge smile and waved then continued talking to Nudge who was stuffing pizza slices in her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Directly to my right were a bunch of chairs and couches facing a flat screen television. I could get use to this.

"Hallie, nice to see you." I heard Jeb tell a petite curly blond haired woman who gave Jeb a look of 'Well, it's not nice seeing you here'.

Huh. I like this girl.

"I wish I could say the same," she gave a Jeb a look of disgust. Jeb's face grew even more sad looking and I was about to feel pity for the guy but then I remembered what he told me in the hall and I stopped that feeling.

"Can't we be civil?" Jeb asks the woman.

Her hazel eyes tightened and she whispered in a harsh voice, "Do you really think that we would forget about the past?" I think she was completely oblivious to Fang and me standing behind Jeb taking all this in.

Whoa, what?! I was about to interrupt when a look alike of Matt Damon stepped in and did it for me. But much sturdier looking than dear Matt. His shoulders were broader and he looked like he could fight his way through anything.

"Sorry about my sister," he said looking more at Fang and me than Jeb. His sister looked up to him when he grabbed her arms and started to drag her away.

"But…but Tristan!!" She said to her brother as they walked away toward the bar. I watched them head over a woman with shoulder length light brown hair looking at Hallie with shocked eyes but she shook her head as she approached and they started what looked like a heated discussion.

"Uh, Jeb," I said looking at him, "Care to explain?"

He looked at me and said, "Maybe later." And he walked away from us with slumped shoulders.

Fang and I look at each other. "That was weird." He commented.

"Yeah, I want to know what's going on." He nods his head agreeing with me and we head over to the rest of the flock and the pizza.

Third Person POV

"Sorry, Alyson," Hallie told her friend as she sat down at the bar, "but...ugh after what he has done to you and then to us…and he had the nerve to talk to me like nothing had happened!"

Hallie looked at Alyson her wide blue eyes understanding, her light brown hair in layers circling her face. "Don't worry about him Hallie. Let me take care of it." Alyson said looking grim.

"No." Tristan told Alyson looking at her with a worried expression on his handsome face.

"No?" Alyson said stubbornly. "I will let you know Tristan Cooper that I can take care of myself."

"Oh I know that," Tristan said smiling, "I just want you all to myself tonight."

Tristan wrapped his arms around Alyson's slim waist and inhaled the pleasant scent of her hair. Alyson leaned into him, completely forgetting what it was they were just talking about. Tristan had that affect on her and she could tell she had the same affect on him sometimes.

"Ugh," Hallie said looking at the couple. "I'm going to get some pizza and then find Alec."

They watched Hallie go, her blond curls bouncing as she walked away.

"I don't want you to go," Alyson told Tristan in a whispered plea.

"I have to," he simply answered, "besides I will be fine. This shouldn't be anything hard to handle, especially with Alec there too."

Alyson nodded and then turned around to face him. "You promise me you will come back to me." She commanded, her eyes pleading his golden ones.

"I promise," he told her.

Max's POV

Fang and I grabbed a few slices of pizza and went to go watch Gazzy play a video game along with the rest of the flock. It was one of the video games that you were driving a car racing the person beside you. Not exactly the best way to learn how to drive. I should know.

"Man, you're pretty good for an old guy," Gazzy told his racing buddy, jokily. I was about to tell Gazzy to apologize for being rude but the guy smiled.

"Yeah, and you're pretty good for a squirt," he replied focusing on driving the animated car through a dirt road on the screen. And then I gasped. Not because of what the guy said to Gazzy but because of how big this guy was. And I mean huge.

His upper body probably weighed more than Fang, and that was saying something, Fang was pretty big too but this guy was gigantic. He had his dark brown hair grown out to where it met at his chin combine that with the tanned complexion he had; and this guy was intimidating. The only thing that wasn't scary was the fact that he was smiling and he looked as though he was enjoying himself, a lot.

'Angel, can you get a read on this guy?' I asked her.

'Yeah,' she sounded worried, 'but it's a little fuzzy like a radio station that you just can't find, you know?'

'That's not good.'

'Well, the thoughts I am getting aren't bad.' Angel sounded indecisive which was a little rare. Much of the time she was so sure.

"You know you aren't ten years old anymore," a woman told the man racing Gazzy looking at him amused.

She was the same woman who had confronted Jeb, I realized and then I nudged Fang. But he already was focusing on the situation and he grabbed my hand for comfort.

"So," he replied to her, "doesn't mean I still can't act it." He smirked at her and then went back to the race.

Fang looked at me and raised his eyebrows with a little smirk as in saying 'Maybe they aren't bad.'

I gave him an incredulous look saying, 'You don't know that for sure.'

He just shrugged his shoulders and continued watching the interactions taking place.

'Okay Max, now I am really worried!' Angel tells me and my heart sinks.

'What?'

'I can't get anything from this woman! Nothing!' She sounds extremely scared.

'How can that be?' I asked her focusing my attention on the women. She looks normal besides the fact that she knew Jeb and hated him for an unknown reason. This is odd.

'I agree, Max, and I have no idea.' Angel started to mentally doubt herself and I quickly gave her a hug.

"Don't you dare start to doubt yourself, Angel. We will figure this out together." I whisper to her and she, in turn, hugged me tighter.

We were interrupted by whoops of cheer by Gazzy. Obliviously he won the race. He faced his opponent and gave his hand for a shake.

"Good game, old man." Gazzy congratulated the giant.

The giant gave a booming laugh and shook Gazzy's hand. "Same to you, kiddo, and the name's Alec and this here is Hallie," he jerked his thumb toward Hallie who gave Gazzy a small smile.

"I'm glad you put him in his place," she told Gazzy jokily.

"I'm Gazzy, and this here is Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and Max." He pointed to each one of us individually and I was shocked at how mature the Gasman was acting. I gave a fake smile and faced Hallie.

"I believe we already met when you threatened Jeb." I told her sternly.

She gave me a genuine smile and said, "I believe you know as well as I do that Jeb can be slippery."

I narrowed my eyes at her as everybody around me tensed. "Okay, well how do you know me?"

"Hallie, enough of this, not tonight." Alec growled at her. She looked at him and her face softened.

"You're right, sorry," she told him and then she turned back to me, "I'm sorry too, it's nothing against you I just don't trust that man."

Relief flooded through me. I actually understood this girl. The only thing that was brothering me was why she didn't trust him? What happened between them?

"I completely understand," I told her truthfully and her face brightened at me.

"I'm glad, just be careful around him." She gave me her piece of advice and then she and Alec walked away with their arms linked.

"What the hell was that all about?" Iggy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Iggy..," Max chided him for swearing.

"What?! Oh, whatever," he rolled his eyes, "I want to know what that was all about."

"Me too," Gazzy said a little hurt that his new friend left.

I sighed. "I'm sorry guys," I said and then I proceeded to explain to them the confrontation Hallie had with Jeb.

"Oh, well that explains it," Nudge said shrugging her shoulders.

"But it's not just that," Angel said, "I can't read her thoughts!"

As expected everybody gaped at her. The only other person able to completely block her out was Jeb. And since Jeb's history with us isn't so great everybody took this news as bad and when I say 'bad' I mean end to us all.

**A/N: Yeah I know this took way too long to get out but I have been having minor problems but I will continue the story. Patience.**


End file.
